


Filler

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Walking Alexandra drabbles with some self-indulgent Pip/Pip Jr. interaction and also sibling squabbling





	Filler

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title sue me

Boisterous laughter filled the room as Philip danced around the room with Alexandra in his arms, swinging her around carefully as he toed his way around the sitting room to the music his wife was playing on the violin.

The little girl in his arms giggled and laughed as she was lifted up higher in her father's arms, clinging to his broad shoulders as the man bounced her in time with the music. It was a simple waltz, one Theodosia had learned just for this occasion.

Philip remembers coming home from work, pausing at the sound of the beautiful instrument, and going to investigate, only to find his love playing the violin as carefully, and precisely as she could, long hair down, dressed in her everyday gown, and shoes toed off as she bounced backward and forward on the palms of her feet.

It had led to them playing piano and violin together, albeit Theodosia was MUCH better at keeping time in songs than Philip was. He kept changing the line, but Theo could chase him back into the right key with her own playing eventually.

She found his fumbles endearing, and would laugh when she messed up as well. Not everything musical had to be so serious.

Alexandra pulled on her father's hair and he winced, coming back to the present, where Theodosia had stopped playing and set her bow and violin aside.

" I think she wants to be put down."

Philip pouted and Theodosia smiled, tutting playfully.

" Philip, come on, you know she wants to be free."

" Why would anyone want to be free from me? I'm pretty amazing," he boasted, jesting playfully.

" Your daughter adores you, but she adores freedom more, love."

" Oh."

Philip reluctantly set the child down and she immediately flopped on her tush with a little 'oof'. He blinked and went to go pick her back up, but his wife pulled him back.

" She's fine, Philip."

" But that noise-"

" It's just a noise. Look," Theodosia pointed at their door, who was crawling away giddily, "is she crying?"

" Well, no, but-"

" Is she upset at all?"

" No-"

" Then she is fine. Infants fall all the time, love."

Alexandra crawled to the sofa, sitting on her little bottom and reaching up to grab onto the cushion, using her knobby knees and little feet to lift herself up as best as she could, unsteady on her feet. Slowly, but surely, she stood up, parting her legs to keep her balance upright as she looked at her parents.

Philip gasped and jabbed Theodosia in the shoulder.

" Love, love!"

" Yes?"

" Look!"

Theodosia turned and melted at the sight she befell.

" She's learning to pull herself up."

Philip grinned, walking over and kneeling down by his daughter.

" Heya, lil Lexi, what you doin'~?"

The child read his mouth movements, trying to understand them before letting out a confused 'bah.'Philip brought his hands up to steady the baby, holding her hands gently and helping her step away from the sofa. Alexandra looked puzzled for all of a second before her grin returned and she stepped shakily away from the object she had been leaning against.

Theodosia brought a hand to her mouth before kneeling by her daughter as well, opposite of Philip, in case she fell.

The child held her father's giant hands that enveloped her own little ones, clinging to two of his fingers as she was urged forward, sticking her leg out, kicking her other, and promptly falling on her bum. She looked sad and began to cry.

Philip let go of her hands immediately, freaking out.

" Shit!"

Theodosia grabbed her daughter and rocked the crying infant.

" Philip, language."

" I-I'm sorry, I was just shocked. I can't believe I let her fall. God, she must hate me..."

Theo looked up at her husband, smiling sadly, shooshing her child.

" She doesn't hate you. It was an accident."

" Do babies understand accidents? What if she thinks I did it on purpose?"

" Philip, she's barely a year old."

Philip sighed.

" I know i'm overreacting, I'm just in shock, love... I don't want her hurt."

" Maybe we took the walking step too quickly..."

"Will she learn if we don't help her?"

" I don't know," Theodosia said, puzzled.

" We could ask my mother," Philip reasoned.

" Oh-! Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

Philip shrugged and took his daughter from his wife, rocking the pacified infant.

" Someone needs a nap," he said, smiling down at his bundle of joy.

Alexandra pouted and looked upset, trying to wriggle free. 

Philip rolled his eyes, snuggling her tighter as he headed out of the room.

" No buts, young ma'am, you're going to sleep."

Theodosia smiled lovingly after her husband.

\---

After a visit to the Hamilton's house, Theodosia and Philip discovered that it wasn't an accident that Alexandra would fall. It meant she was trying, and misjudged her weight, or the distance. It was a learning process.

" She's going to fall," Eliza had reasoned. " You just need to be there to encourage her to get back up."

" Clear out a space for her to practice," Alexander added. " Your mother and I did that with all of you."

" Had you running before two years."

" And that's a good thing?" Philip asked jokingly.

" Yes, and no," Mrs. Hamilton admitted.

" Thanks for the advice, Ma, Pa."

" Come by any time."

" We appreciate the visits."

There was a thud followed by crying and Philip was up in an instant, bounding across the room and looking around for the reason. He found his daughter, surrounded by his siblings, whom of which were concerned for the child, and also questioning why no one was watching her.

" Where's Philip," Alexander Jr. questioned, looking at the crying infant on the ground.

" I don't know, who did he leave in charge of watching his daughter," John asked

" Oh, shit, I think that was me," Angelica admitted.

" Angie!"

" You never know with Pip," she defended herself.

Philip came around the corner and walked briskly toward his child, like he hadn't just been listening to them. He'd talk with Angie later.

Arriving, he stooped down and picked up his child, who immediately stopped crying and clung to him.

" Anyone know why she was crying," Philip tested, rocking his child.

The three remained quiet and Philip sighed.

" You know, not talking just makes me think you're all guilty."

Angie opened her mouth to speak but John beat her to it.

" Angie was supposed to be watching the kid, I just walked by and got dragged into it."

Alexander facepalmed.

" John. You've literally thrown Ang into the fray."

" Better her than myself."

Philip raised a brow, turning to face Angelica.

" Any words?"

" You didn't specifically ask me? You just handed me the baby and went off with ma and pa?"

Philip blinked.

" Did I really?"

" Yeah, you passed her off like a potatoe plate at dinner."

Philip grimaced.

John scoffed.

Alexander laughed.

" Lovely description, Angie."

Angelica narrowed her eyes, turning up her nose at her brother.

" Shut up, I tried."

Philip rolled his eyes.

" Calm down, all of you. I just wanted to know why Alexandra was crying."

" Oh, that's simple. She fell."

Alexander facepalmed again.

" So eloquent."

" I'm just stating facts," John said decisively.

Philip nodded at his brother.

" Thank you for actually telling me what happened. She's been falling all over the place lately."

" Like a drunken baby."

" Moreso just like a baby itself."

" Wait, if she's falling all the time, why are you busting our ass for it?"

Philip grinned.

" I just wanted to put you in a tight situation."

Angie, John, and Alexander narrowed their eyes, Philip laughing heartily.

Theodosia walked out of the sitting room, approaching her husband with her mother and father-in-law on her heels. She took her daughter from Philip and rocked her.

Eliza blinked.

"Why are you all so sour?"

" Pip is being a dick," Angelica said simply.

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

John watched his siblings go at it, eyeing Alexander Jr., whom of which was making his way out of the room.

" Alex, wait up! Don't leave me with these two!"

Alexander Jr. sped up.

" Oh, you ass!"

Alexander watched his children with a mirthful look.

Eliza sighed.

" Philip, Angelica, stop fighting this instant."

The two stopped and separated.

" Yes, Mom."

" Thank you.

Theodosia bounced her daughter.

" Did you find out what happened to Lex?"

" She fell down while trying to walk again is the gist of it."

" And she began crying crocodile tears to combat it," Angie finished.

Eliza smiled understandingly.

" Your youngest brother cannot walk yet, but I do understand the crocodile tears."

Philip brightened up.

" Can I see him?"

" He's upstairs for a nap, but sure."

" Still in you and pa's chambers to the right of the actual bedroom?"

" The nursery, yes."

Philip grinned and turned to his wife.

" You've got to see this, he looks JUST like me."

Philip took his wife's arm and slid out of the room, heading up the stairs.

" Come on, Lexa, you get to see your uncle~!"

Theodosia laughed as she was led away, Alexandra cooing and giggling as they were whisked away.

When they reached the nursery, Philip blinked at the little one coming to in the pram. The baby boy blinked and then smiled, reaching his pudgy fists into the sky, grasping at nothing.

Theodosia rocked her daughter, the younger girl watching the baby in the crib.

Philip grinned and leaned over the pram, picking up his youngest brother and bouncing him.

" Heard you've been giving ma and pa trouble~"

Theodosia laughed.

" He's still small, Philip."

" Can you believe they've done this eight times now?"

" Your mother is quite a woman," Theodosia agreed.

" Seems pa just can't stop getting her pregnant," Philip teased, and Theodosia blushed.

" Philip, please, mind your tongue."

" Are you embarrassed?"

" Partly, now shush."

Philip rolled his eyes, still grinning, lifting his youngest brother a bit higher before bringing him back down.

" He's so tiny."

" That's what happens when they're only a few months, Philip."

" Remember when Lexi was this age?"

" I do, very well."

" She was so small, I thought I'd break her."

Philip laid his brother back in the pram, booping the baby's nose.

The baby giggled.

Alexandra let out a huff, causing Theo to smile.

" She's jealous."

Philip turned to his daughter, smiling.

" Awww, baby girl, it's okay, papa is here."

Alexandra shied away from his touch.

Philip raised a brow.

" Uh oh."

Theodosia giggled.

" She's mad at youuuu," she teased.

" Well, damn."

" Language."

" Dag."

" Better."

The two spared one last glance at Philip Jr. before leaving the room and heading back downstairs.

They said their goodbyes to Alexander, Eliza, and the rest of Pip's siblings before leaving the household.  
\---

When Alexandra actually first began to walk, it was kind of cute. 

Now, it was hell.

" Theo, grab her!"

Alexandra evaded her mother's arms and continued right towards the stairs.

Philip shrieked and made to grab her, actually going so far as to launch himself in front of her and physically stop her with his own body.

" Gotcha!"

" No, no!" she whined, trying to get free.

" Stop being so difficult," Philip begged, holding her tightly as he got up, clinging to her so she wouldn't wriggle free.

" She doesn't want a nap, it seems," Theodosia reasoned.

" She needs one. She's so fussy."

" She just wants to play."

" On the stairs? I don't think so."

Theodosia walked over and took her daughter from Philip, watching her slump in defeat against her chest as her mother headed toward the bedroom, letting out small whines.

Philip watched,sighing. 

Theodosia came back out after Alexandra was put to bed.

" Ma wasn't kidding when she said it is both a blessing and a curse."

Theodosia smoothed out her husband's hair.

" Shhh, it's okay, Philip."

He smiled, leaning into her touch.

" Am I crazy for wanting another?"

She blinked, pausing her ministrations.

" Another child?"

" Yes, another child."

" Philip, we've barely begun raising this one, what do you mean-"

" I'm not saying right now. I'm saying in the future. Being an only sibling was lonely until Angie came along, and I don't want that for Lexa. I know it would be a lot of work, but I'm willing to do it if you are, love," Philip ended, looking at his hands.

Theodosia listened with a small, unsure smile.

" You really sure about that, love?"

" Positive."

She smiled a bit wider, taking her husband's hands in her own.

" I want that, too."

Philip brightened up, grinning widely.

" Do you think we're ready for it," Theodosia asked.

" Absolutely not," Philip replied truthfully.

Alexandra began crying from the next room.

The two exchanged a look and laughed before going to check on her.

They could do this.

Hopefully.


End file.
